it's now or never
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: Leela and Trevor Royale & kids. follow on from comfort and is this happy ever after, by you don't necessarily have to read them.
1. Chapter 1

**5 years later: **

Leela's POV

We had just moved into a new four bedroom house and I was currently sitting on the couch as Bob the Builder played on the television.

"Mama" a little voice sounded, looking up at me from the floor with a big smile on their face.

"What's up buddy?" I asked as a two year old Tyler James toddled over to me, climbing on the couch with me.

"Daddy" he said as I helped him up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, he'll be home soon" I told him.

"Now"

"No, soon" I told him as he climbed back down of the couch and sat back down on the floor, his little eyes on the television screen.

I sat there watching him for a few moments before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, do you want a sandwich?" I asked him.

"Ham" he said, turning to me.

"Magic word" I said to him.

"Please"

"Good boy, Mummy will bring it over when it's ready" I said, starting to make him a ham sandwich.

"Look" he said, pointing at the TV screen and laughing to himself "Stuck"

"Yeah Buddy, he is stuck" I said, looking at what he was showing me.

"Right, one ham sandwich" I said walking over to him and handing it to him.

"What do we say?"

"Thank you Mummy" he said, smiling at me.

"You're welcome Tyler" I said, and then the front door came open.

"Daddy" Tyler said, running to him.

"Hey you" Trevor said, lifting Tyler up and tickling him, causing Tyler to laugh.

"Hi Mummy" Chloe said, jumping on the couch and changing the channel.

"Hey, Tyler was watching that" I told her and she rolled her eyes, changed the channel back to Bob the builder.

"Mummy, I'm hungry" Chloe said.

"Well you're gonna have to wait a minute sweetie" I told her, turning back to Trevor.

"Down Daddy" Tyler said and Trevor put him down.

"Where's Megan?" I questioned, looking around.

"Megan, get in here" Trevor shouted and Megan walked through the front down with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What's up with her?" I questioned Trevor quietly.

"She's having a strop" Trevor said.

"No I'm not" Megan shouted.

"Yes you are" Chloe said from the kitchen and I gave her a warning look.

"Chloe what are you doing sweetie" I asked her.

"Making a sandwich" she replied.

"No, I will make you one in a minute" I told her "Go play in your room and I'll come and get you when it's ready"

Suddenly I heard Tyler crying and I looked at him "What did you do?"

"Nothing" Megan said, stomping off upstairs.

"What did you do to her?" I questioned Trevor, turning back to him and raising my eyebrow at him.

"She's in a mood because she didn't get pick the DVD" Trevor sighed "I told her it was Chloe's turn and she hit her, so I told her off and she's not happy about it"

I sighed; Megan was always having strops and tantrum's, me and Trevor was so worried about her because she always seemed terribly unhappy and we didn't know why; her and Chloe seemed to always be fighting and she was always the one who started it, also Megan was a total Daddy's girl so she hated it when he told her off.

"I'll go see her in a minute, let her calm down first" Trevor said, walking over the Tyler.

Trevor's POV

I made my way to the couch and sat down, Tyler climbed onto my knee "Daddy"

"How's my little man?" I asked.

"Missed you"

"Daddy missed you too bud" I said "Now I got a very important question to ask you"

"Did you look after Mummy while I was gone?" I asked as Tyler's big eyes stared at me.

"Yes, baby" he said.

"That's right, she's going to have a baby, and you will be a big brother" I told him with a smile.

"Now"

"Not yet little man" I said.

"Yes" he said looking sad.

"No" I told him "Mummy has to look after baby for a bit long"

"Meet him"

"I know bud, but you can't, not yet"

He looked at me for a while, thinking about what I said "Kay Daddy" he said, climbing down from my lap and going over to his half eaten sandwich and he started munching away on it.

Leela's POV

I was in the kitchen making Chloe and Megan something to eat when I overheard Trevor speaking to Tyler.

"No" I heard Trevor say "Mummy has to look after baby for a bit long"

"Meet him" I heard Tyler say and I smiled to myself, my hand going down to rest on my flat stomach.

"I know bud, but you can't, not yet"

"Kay Daddy" I smiled and continued to make Chloe and Megan their food.

"Hey you two" I said, walking out of the kitchen "Megan, Chloe I made you a sandwich" I shouted upstairs and then I heard someone run downstairs.

"Thanks" Chloe said, taking the plates upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going? You know we don't eat upstairs" I told her and she looked at me.

"But, please" Chloe said.

"Where's Megan?" I asked her.

"In her room, I was going to take it to her, she won't come down" she told me.

"Okay, but please don't make a mess" I sighed.

"Okay" she said, running upstairs.

"So what were you to talking about?" I asked, going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Nothing for you to worry about, it's man business, isn't it bud?"

"Yes" Tyler said with a nod "All gone" he said holding his empty plate up.

"Good job" I said, turning to Trevor and kissing him briefly on the lips before pulling away "I missed you today" I whispered.

"Missed you to baby" he said, kissing my forehead as I watched Tyler being absorbed by the TV.

Trevor's POV

We sat on the couch for awhile, both watching Tyler as he started talking away to himself.

"Yes we can" he clapped, then giggled.

"That's right bud" I said.

"I'm going to see Megan" I told Leela.

"Okay, good luck" she mumbled as she was half asleep.

...

"Megan, can I come in?" I asked, pushing her door open slightly.

"Go away" she mumbled.

"Megan" I said, going to sit on her bed.

"Daddy, I don't like you anymore" she said and I let out a light chuckle.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you told me off"

"Baby, you know it was Chloe's turn to pick the DVD don't you?" I told her.

"But I wanted to" she said.

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't your turn, you picked last week, you know that you take turns and this week wasn't your turn"

"But daddy..."

"No buts Megan, now I want you to go and apologise to your sister, you don't hit, I don't care how mad you are, you don't hit her okay?" I told her firmly.

"Fine" she mumbled, going out of the room.

I sat on her bed for a few minutes before hearing he say sorry to Chloe.

I walked out of Megan's room as Megan was going downstairs, stopping at Chloe's room I peaked my head in.

"Hey Daddy" she said, smiling at me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, going back to playing with her babies, so I left the room and made my way downstairs.

Leela's POV 

We all sat on the couch watching the DVD Chloe had picked.

Suddenly a bang on the door sounded.

"Can you go get that?" I asked Trevor and he sighed, getting up and walking to the door.

"Babe, we have a problem" he said and I looked towards the door.

"Kids can you go upstairs?"

But Mummy we want to watch the film" Chloe said.

"I know baby, but your Aunty Peri is here and she's not very well"

"Is she okay?" Megan asked.

"Aunty Peri" Tyler shouted.

"Yes she's fine but I need you to go upstairs for me and take your brother" I said.

"No" Megan said suddenly.

"Yes Megan"

"Come on Megan let's go, we can play with my babies" Chloe said.

"I don't want to play with your stupid babies" Megan replied, stomping off upstairs followed by a door slamming.

I watched as Chloe took Tyler's hand and took him upstairs.

Trevor's' POV

I opened the door to a very drunk Peri, so I told Leela, before pushing her out of the door; I didn't want the kids seeing her like this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she slurred.

"You're drunk" I said.

"Am I" she smirked.

"Why did you come here?" I asked her.

"Mum and Dad chucked me out and I got nowhere to go" she said "Can I come in?" she slurred, pushing past me and going into the house.

"Hey sis" I heard her say and I sighed, giving Leela an apologetic look.

Leela's POV

"What are you doing here Peri?"I asked her "You're wasted"

"Yep, we're established that" she replied, stumbling over to the couch and sitting down.

"Peri it's only 7 o'clock and you're alright in this state" I said, going over to her and sitting down in the chair.

"And?" she questioned.

"And you know what happened last time, you ended up in hospital" I shouted.

"Yeah I know, you and Mum never let me forget" she shouted "I need a drink"

"No you don't, Peri we're just worried about you, you have to stop this"

"Why?"

"Because you're an alcoholic, you need help"

"No I don't" she shouted, standing up and stumbling slightly.

"I'm out of here, if you're just going to lecture me then I'm going" she said, walking to the door.

"Wait, you can stay"

"Nice one" she said, turning around to face me.

"You can have Ty's room, and he can go in with Chloe"

"Where are my gorgeous nieces and nephew anyway? she asked.

"They're upstairs" I told her and she started working to the stairs.

"Stop, you are not seeing them in this state" I told her.

"Whatever" she slurred "Have you got anything to drink?"

"Tea, Coffee..."

"I was thinking something a little stronger" she said, walking into to kitchen.

"I know exactly what you were thinking and no, you've had more than enough by the looks of it"

You're no fun" she mumbled.

...

"Hey guys, your Aunty Peri is going to stay the night, so Tyler's going to come in with you okay Chloe?"

"Thank god" Megan mumbled.

"Okay, that's fine" Chloe smiled

"Thank you" I said "And Megan, lose the attitude, I ain't in the mood for it"

Trevor's POV

Leela had gone upstairs to see to the kids and I was left down here with Peri; she was a far cry from the little kid I once knew and loved, she was now nineteen years old and she had an alcohol addiction since she was sixteen, we tried everything to help her, but she just wouldn't have it.

"So, Mum tells me Leela's pregnant again" she said.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Nice" she said "You must have some sort of super sperm" she said and let out a loud laugh.

I watched as she walked over to me with a glint in her eye "What are you doing?" I asked her as she stood in front of me.

"Nothing that you don't want" she said grabbing hold of my shirt and kissing me.

"Stop it" I said, pushing her away, and seeing Leela at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lee... Baby" I said as I saw her face "It's not what it looks like, she just kissed me, I pushed her away as soon as it happened"

"I know" she said, walking over to her sister and slapping her.

"Ow" Peri said.

"Get out" Leela screamed at her.

"What? No, please, I'm sorry, I've got nowhere else to go" Peri said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You should have thought about that before throwing yourself at my husband" Leela snapped.

"Babe..." I said, looking at Leela "Let her stay, she's got nowhere else to go, she won't do it again... Right Peri?"

"He's a little old for me anyway" she said with a shrug, going upstairs.

Leela's POV

I watched as Peri disappeared upstairs; I didn't know what to do anymore, I wanted to help her but she wouldn't let anyone help, the first time I found her drunk was when she was fourteen and it just all spiraled from there, by the time she was sixteen she had an addiction to alcohol and ever since it's been a struggle, she wouldn't listen to anyone anymore.

"Baby..." Trevor said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't help her anymore, she won't listen" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"I know baby, but we'll keep trying, she's your sister and you love her and deep down she knows that" he said and I smiled.

"What would I do without you hey?"

"I don't know" he said, grinning at me "Let's go to bed hey"

"That's the best idea you've had all day" I smiled, letting him led me upstairs.

...

Me and Trevor lay in our king sized bed when the door came open followed by Tyler climbing up onto the bed.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked him as he crawled in between me and Trevor.

"Sleep with you" he said.

"Buddy, Mummy and Daddy need some grown up time" I told him, looking at Trevor out of the corner of me eye.

Tyler just looked at me with sad eyes and stoke his bottom lip out.

"That won't work Tyler, you're a big boy now"

He carried on looking at me with sad eyes.

"Fine, you can stay in her for tonight, then tomorrow you're back in you own room" I said.

"Yes" he said, climbing under the covers.

"Night Night Baby" I said kissing the top of Tyler's head as Trevor turned the light off.

* * *

**So this is just a one-shot, but open for more chapters if i feel like it bc i love writing these two so you never know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Leela's POV

It was a few days later and me and Trevor were in our bedroom talking when I heard my daughter call out.

"Mummy, Daddy" Chloe called "Mum" she continued shouting until our bedroom door swung open.

"What is it darling?" I asked her, looking at her.

"Megan, she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out" she said.

"Right sweetie, thank you for telling us, go to your room and carry on getting ready for school" I told her.

Me and Trevor exchanged worried looks "This is the second time she's done it this week" I told him.

"You go and see if you can get her out" Trevor told me.

"I think somethings happening at school, she never wants to go, and en she does she always comes home and goes straight to her room" I told him.

"We'll sort it babe" he reassured me and I left the room

I walked up to the bathroom door, turning the handle and as Chloe said it was locked.

"Megan..." I said softly

"Go away" she shouted.

"Can you come out please?"

"No"

"Daddy's here"

"I thought he went to work" she said.

"No sweetie, he's still here" I said and I heard the lock click open and she opened the door.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her, seeing that she had been crying "Tell Mummy what's wrong baby, I want to help you but you need to tell me what's wrong"

"I want Daddy" she said, walking past me.

Trevor's POV

"I want Daddy" I heard Megan say.

"I heard someone wants me" I said, walking out of our bedroom.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school today" Megan said.

"Why's that princess?" I asked her, going over to her and crouching down to her level.

"Because I want to stay with you" she told me, putting her arms around my neck and hugging me.

"Well, I have to go to work and you have to go to school" I told her.

"No Daddy" Megan said, pulling away from me and looking at Leela.

"Hunni, tell us why you don't want to go to school?" she asked her.

"Because I haven't got any friends, they all pick on me"

"Why do they pick on you?" I asked her and she looked back at me.

"Because I'm thick" she said.

"Who said that?" I asked her.

"This girl in school, Hannah, she said I'm stupid and thick and that you don't love me"

"Well she's lying" I said, taking Megan in my arms "You listen to me, you're not thick, you're a beautiful, bright and clever little girl and mummy and daddy love you very much"

"I love you too Daddy" she said, kissing me on the cheek "And you Mummy"

"I love you too so much" Leela told her "Now do you think we can go to school?"

Just then Tyler came out of his bedroom and walked over to Megan and hugged her.

"Wuv eee" he said to her.

"I love you too dude" she said, ruffling his hair up, causing him to giggle.

I watched the interaction and smiled to myself, looking at Leela who also had a smile on her face.

"So school..." I said, standing up "Are you going to go and get ready?

"Yes" Tyler said, and I looked at him, picking him up of the ground.

"Not you little man, you're too little for school" I told him and he laughed again.

"No" he said.

"Okay, I'll go and get ready" Megan said as she walked off into her room.

"Right, I better go, I'll be back about six" I told Leela, handing her Tyler.

"Okay" she said, giving me a quick kiss "Say bye Daddy"

"Bye-bye" Tyler waved.

"Right, I'm off girls" I called

"Bye Dad" Chloe called in reply "Bye" came Megan's responsive a few minutes later.

Leela's POV

I carried Tyler downstairs and once downstairs I put him down.

"See you later" I said, following Trevor to the door "Love you"

"I love you too" he said, pulling me to him and looking at Tyler before kissing me passionately on the lips.

I got lost in the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away and smiling at him.

"mmm that reminds me, Mum and Dad said they would have the kids this weekend, so we will have the whole weekend to ourselves" I told him.

"Can't wait" he said, winking at me before living the house.

I stood there for a few minutes before the girls came downstairs, breaking me from my daydream.

"Ready" they both said and I smiled at them.

"Okay, let's go" I said, walking over to Tyler and getting his coat and shoes on.

"Right mister, let's drop your sister's off at school then we're going to do some shopping"

"No" he said, grabbing his toy off the floor.

"You can play when we get back" I told him.

...

I was walking around the supermarket with Tyler in the trolley when suddenly he pointed to my baby bump.

"Baby" he said.

"Yes bud it's a baby" I said, brushing his hair with my fingers "You're going to have a new brother or sister"

"No" he said, causing me to laugh.

"Yes you are" I said.

"Car"

"Yes, we'll go home soon" I told him.

"Hungry" he said.

"You have to wait mister" I told him.

"I hungry" he screamed.

"I know baby, but you have to wait okay?"

"Wait" he said.

"Yes, wait" I replied.

...

"Tyler, how would you like it if Uncle Ste came over?" I said.

"Uncle Se" he tried to say.

"Yes, Uncle Ste" I said and he clapped his hands.

"Yes Uncle Se come"

...

I opened the door to see Ste standing there.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, walking into the house.

"Uncle Se" Tyler said, running to him and Ste bend down and caught him just in time.

"Hey buddy"

"Uncle Se come and play with me" he said, dragging him over to the couch.

"Maybe later buddy, I want to talk to your Mummy first"

"Kay" Tyler said, going over to his toys again.

...

It got to 3 o'clock and I started to get ready to go and pick the girls up from school.

Tyler was asleep so once I was ready I careful lifted him up and carried him out to the car, placing him in his car seat.

"Muma" he mumbled, before he settled again.

...

"Mummy" Chloe said, running to me.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked her.

"It was good Mummy" she said and she started to tell me what she had been doing.

"Hey Chlo, where's your sister?" I questioned her.

"Don't know" she said with shrug.

...

"Megan, what happened?" I asked as she finally came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor's POV

I walked into the house, having just got home from work and I saw Leela laying on the couch with Tyler snuggled up beside her.

I walked over to the couch and crouched down beside it, watching my wife and son.

"Dada" Tyler mumbled.

"Hey buddy" I said.

"Hi" Leela whispered and I looked at her, giving her a smile.

"Tyler, how about you go and play in your room, yeah?" Leela said to Tyler and he nodded.

"Good boy" Leela said as he got off the couch with my help and went upstairs.

"What's up?" I questioned Leela as Tyler disappeared.

"Megan came out of school today covered in paint, she said that it was that Hannah girl" she told me. "She was really upset Trev"

"Right, that's it" I said, clenching my fists "We're going to tell the school"

"Trevor, calm down" I heard her say.

"I ain't having some kid upsetting my daughter" I told her "Where's Megan?"

"In here room" she said.

"I'm going to speak to her" I told her.

"Okay, but she's pretty upset, just be gentle" she told me.

"Of course I will be, she ain't in the wrong here, it's that kid Hannah" I said.

"I know baby, but I know how you get when you're angry" she said.

...

"Hey Meggy, can I come in?" I said, watching her colouring something in.

"Sure Daddy" she said as she carried on colouring.

"What you got there?" I asked her as I saw her picture and crouched down beside her.

"It's us" she said "You and Mum" she pointed "Me and Chloe and Tyler" she pointed "and Mummy's baby" she said pointing to Leela's tummy.

"That's beautiful darling" I said as she continued colouring it in.

"So, how was school today?" I asked her.

"Hannah throwed paint at me and I think Mummy's cross with me"

"Why do you think Mummy's cross with you?" I asked her and she looked at me, stopping what she was doing.

"Because I got paint all on my clothes" she told me.

"No baby, Mummy's not cross with you darling" I told her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise" I said as I watched her finish her colouring.

"Finished" she said with a big smile on her face and held it up for me to see.

"Great job" I said.

"It's for Mummy" she told me "To make her happy again"

"She will love it" I told her.

"Do you know why Hannah threw paint at you?" I asked her after a moment.

"She said it's because she don't like me" she told me, coming over to me and climbing onto my lap.

"Love you" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too princess" I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Leela's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, groaning, I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello" I said into the speaker.

Listening to what the person said I let out a heavy sigh, looking at Trevor's sleeping form, wondering how he hadn't woken up by the noise of my phone baring out.

"Okay, I'll be there at 9" I said, hanging up the phone.

"Trevor" I said "Get up, I have to go into work today so you have to drop the girls of at school?"

"What about Tyler?" he questioned, getting out of bed in his boxers.

"I'll have to ask Peri if she can have him for the day" I told him.

"Are you sure that is a good idea babe?" he asked, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me and I snuggled into his warm embrace.

"No" I mumbled "But Mum and Dad are out for the day, so are Ste and Tegan, who else is there?" I asked and he sighed.

"Exactly, she's my only option" I said, reluctantly pulling out of his warmth and going to the bathroom.

Once I had finished in the bathroom I knocked on the girls doors and told them to get up.

I walked back to mine and Trevor's bedroom and went in, seeing Trevor sat there on his phone.

"Trevor, get dressed" I told him "I just got the girls up"

"Okay" he said walked towards me and kissing me passionately on the lips.

Getting lost in the kiss for a few moments, I let out a moan, before pushing him away with a sigh.

"Trevor, the girls could walk in any minute" I told him with a warning "We have all weekend, kid free, just me and you" I said seductively before walking out of the room "Get dressed"

Trevor's POV

I watched as Leela left the room, smirking to myself; she was such a tease and she knew it, it had been too long since we had any alone time and it was killing me; I just needed some time to be with my beautiful wife without the kids.

...

I walked downstairs, seeing Chloe and Tyler sat on the couch eating some porridge, walking up to Chloe, I stole a bit of porridge with my finger and ate it.

"Hey... That's mine" she said, sticking her tongue out at me in a playful manner.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before going over to a very stressed looking Leela.

"Hey baby" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Peri said she will have Ty today" she told me, turning in my arms and looking at my worriedly.

"Do you think it will be okay?" she questioned me and I sighed, not knowing what to tell her.

"I don't know, let's hope so" I said, causing her to frown at me.

"Well what do you want me to say? We both know what happened last time she had the kids" I told her.

"No, no, I'm being silly, she wouldn't be so stupid again" she said, pulling out of my arms "So are you good to take the girls to school?"

"Yeah" I told her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Leela's POV

"Right, Ty have you finished your porridge buddy?"

"Yes" he said, jumping of the couch and bringing his empty bowl to me.

"Good boy" I said, taking the bowl off of him "Go and get your shoes and coat"

I watched as he ran off, feeling Trevor standing behind me, I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Peri would never do anything to hurt Tyler" he told me.

"Yeah, not intentionally, if I had any other option..." I said and he cut me off.

"I know baby... I know" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Right bud" I said to Tyler as he brought me his coat and shoes and I helped him put them on "You're going to spend the day with Aunty Peri, would you like that?"

"Aunty Peri" he clapped with a big grin on his face and I smiled weakly; hoping it would all be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Leela's POV

I pulled up at Peri's; she now lived in a flat which she shared with this guy Jason.

The car came to a stop outside the flat and there were bottles and rubbish all in the driveway, overgrown grass and a broken fence.

Getting out of the car, I got Tyler out of his car seat and he climbed out of the car.

We walked up to the door and pressed the button, being buzzed in.

Lifting Tyler up, I walked over to Peri's door and knocked.

"Hey" she said opening the door.

"Hey" I said, walking in and sitting Tyler down on his feet and he ran off.

"Thank you so much for doing this" I said, looking around the flat and noticing the state of the place "Are you sure you're alright to do this?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she reassured me, just as Jason came out of her room in just his boxers.

"Jason, I told you not to come out" she said to him and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Peri, you didn't" I said "I can't believe you, what about, what's his name?"

"Danny, that's so over" she rolled her eyes.

"So what? You two are like an item now?" I asked her.

"Hmm no, I wouldn't say that" she said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I have to go, you'll be okay?" I asked.

"Yes yes, go, we'll be fine" she said, shooing me out of the door.

"Okay, Mummy's going now Tyler, be good for Aunty Peri" I called.

"Bye-Bye" Tyler said.

"Bye" Peri said, shutting the door in my face.

Trevor's POV

"Come on girls, time for school" I shouted upstairs.

"Why isn't Mum taking us?" Chloe asked as she ran downstairs, grabbing he book bag off the side.

"She had to go to work" I told her "Megan, come on, we have to go" I called.

"Coming" she shouted and minutes later she came walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, are you going to speak to Mrs Williams today?" Megan asked me.

"Me and your Mum spoke to your teacher and she said she's going to keep an eye on Hannah, and if she does anything to you again to tell her and she will talk to Hannah and her parents"

"Okay" she said, getting her coat on and joining Chloe who was waiting outside the house for us.

...

"Right, have a good day at school" I said as I dropped Megan and Chloe at the school gates.

"Bye Daddy" Megan said as Chloe ran off into the school playground.

"Bye sweetie" I said.

I watched for a second as she walked off and I couldn't help but notice the differences in front of me; Chloe was playing away with her friends, whereas Megan was sat on one of the benches looking sad.

I saw one of the teachers walk over to her and then I watched as Megan laughed at something she said, then she smiled and skipped off towards this other girl and started talking to her; she looked quite happy so I walked off and got in the care, driving home.

Leela's POV

"Hey Karen, sorry I'm late" I said as I walking into work; I worked as a waitress, but today was meant to be my day off.

"No worries, sorry to call you in but we were short staffed, Tina called in sick" Karen told me as I got ready to wait on tables.

"It's fine, so what needs doing?" I asked.

"Can you get table eights drinks ready, order's on the bar and then clean up some tables" she said as she went into the back and I got to work.

...

It was nearly the end of my shift when my phone rang and Peri's name started flashing across the screen.

"Leela, you know the policy about phones" Karen said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's important, please, I wouldn't normally but..."

"Fine, go ahead" she said "Just this once though" she warned.

"Hello" I answered.

"Mummy" a little voice replied.

"Tyler, Tyler baby what's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"Aunty Peri" he said into the speaker "No wake"

"Okay baby Mummy's coming... Stay where you are and don't leave the flat" I said, handing up.

"Karen I have to go, it's Tyler..." I said in a hurry.

"It's fine, go" she said, having heard the whole conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Leela's POV

I drove to Peri's, all sorts running though my mind, but I needed to get to Tyler first; I couldn't believe she did this again.

Pulling up at the flat I saw that the front door was open, so I went in and walked up to Peri's door.

Standing outside her door, I let myself in with the key she had thankful gave me.

I walked in and saw Tyler sat there in front of the couch trying to wake Peri up.

"Muma" he said, toddling over to me

I pick him up, checking he was alright.

"Mummy, I try, no wake" he said shaking his head.

"Can you be a good boy and go upstairs and play with your toys that Aunty Peri keeps for you?" I asked, putting him down

"Kay Mummy" he said, then he toddled off and started climbing the stairs.

Trevor's POV

I sat at home watching the match on television when the phone rang, so I got up and answered it.

"Hello" I said into the speaker.

"Trevor, can you come round Peri's and get Ty please? I'll explain when you get here" she said on the other end.

"Okay baby" I said, noticing the worry in her voice.

Leela's POV

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket as I started walking towards a passed out Peri on the couch; she was sprawled out on the couch, her arm handing off with an empty vodka bottle in it.

"Peri" I shouted, but she didn't wake.

"Peri, get up now" I said, shaking her and she moved a bit.

"Er, what do you want?" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Peri, you were supposed to be looking after my son" I said and her eyes shot open.

"Shit" she muttered, looking at me for the first time since I arrived "Is he alright? Where is he?" she asked, starting to panic.

"He's upstairs and he's fine, no thanks to you" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, rolling over.

"I don't think so missy" I said, making her look at me "You were meant to be looking after him, god Peri, he's two, I trusted you"

"I said I'm sorry"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, god you need to sort yourself out and until you do you won't be seeing the kids" I told her.

"What, no, I love those kids" she shouted, standing up of the couch.

"Maybe, but you care more about you're next drink then you do them, remember what happened last time?"

"I'm sorry" she pleaded.

"No" I shouted "Not this time, what next hey? Will Megan and Chloe end up in hospital next?"

"No, please, I'll sort myself out I promise I will"

"It doesn't happen though does it, you keep saying it but not doing it, I'm sorry Peri but you can't be around the kids..." I said, as Trevor walked through the door.

"What happened?" he questioned me.

"She passed out, I got a call from Tyler, I don't even know how he managed to ring me, he's only two..." I started to cry.

Trevor's POV

I pulled up at the flats Peri lived in and someone was coming out so I went in and saw Peri's door open, walking in I heard Leela telling Peri she couldn't see the kids anymore.

As Leela told me what happened she broke down in tears, so I wrapped my arms around her trying to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay, he's safe now" I said, glaring at Peri as Leela cried into my shoulder.

"Where's Ty now?" I asked Leela.

"Upstairs" she said and I made my way upstairs to get him.

Once upstairs I found Ty playing in the spare room with his toys.

"Daddy" he said, seeing me and running to me.

"Hey champ" I said, scooping him into my arms.

"How's my favourite little man?"

"Aunty Peri no wake" he replied.

"She's okay bud" I said, walking downstairs with him.

"Aunty Peri" he said as we got downstairs and he started reaching for her and struggling to get out of my hold.

"Ty, Daddy's going to take you home okay?" Leela told him and he looked at her and shook his head.

"No" he said "Stay"

I glared at Peri and gave her a warning look.

"Tyler buddy, Aunty Peri has things to do, so you need to go with your Dad" Peri told him.

"Kay, wuv eee" he said with a grin.

"Love you too" she replied.

"I'll see you at home yeah?" I asked Leela.

"Yeah, I'll pick the girls up on the way" she said and I walked out of the door with Tyler in my arms.

Leela's POV

I watched as the door shut behind Trevor and Tyler, then I turned my gaze back to Peri and I saw she had a full vodka bottle in her hand, she was about to open it when I took it from her and walked over to the sink, pouring it down the plug hole.

"Leela, what are you doing? I need that" Peri shouted.

"No you don't, you need to sort yourself out" I told her, slamming the now empty bottle down on the side and leaving the flat.

...

"How was your day?"I asked Megan as she came out of school.

"It was really good, Hannah wasn't at school today" she smiled "And I made a new friend, she's called Kaitlin and we're best friends"

"That great sweetie" I said as Chloe made her way out.

"Hey Mummy" she said.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Good...Can we have pizza for tea?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but we will have to stop at the supermarket and get one" I told her.

"Yay" she shouted, running off to the car and Megan ran after her.

...

I walked into the house having just got home from the busy supermarket, the girls following me in.

"Girls, why don't you go and play in your room for a bit and I'll call you when tea's ready" I said to them and they went upstairs.

"Hi" Trevor said as he heard me come in.

"I'm just going to talk to Mummy, how about you pick a DVD to watch?" I heard him tell Tyler.

"Okay Daddy" Tyler said and I watched him slide of the couch and go over to his DVD collection as Trevor walked over to me.

"Hi" I whispered, kissing him on the lips before pulling away.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to trust her again" I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"It's not your fault babe" he said and I felt him stroke my hair in a soothing manner.

"Isn't it" I mumbled "I should have never asked her to look after him, not after last time"

"Shh, it's okay babe" he said trying to calm me as tears started falling down my cheeks.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said as I watched Tyler in the living room, trying to put a DVD in the DVD player.

"Hey baby, let Mummy do it" I said, pulling away for Trevor and walking over to Tyler, taking the DVD from him.

"You koss" Tyler said, causing me to stop what I was doing and look at him.

"Not at you sweetie" I told him.

"Weally" he said.

"Really" I said kissing him on the top of his head and putting his DVD in for him.

"Thank you Mummy" he said as I pressed play and Finding Nemo started playing.

"You're welcome buddy" I said, ruffling his light brown hair up.


End file.
